The present disclosure relates to a decurling device and an inkjet recording apparatus.
There is a known inkjet recording apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium (a sheet) using a water-based ink. When an image is formed using a water-based ink, a main surface of the recording medium on which the image is formed may extend with a result that the recording medium curls. Some inkjet recording apparatus for example inhibits a lift (curl) of a recording medium by pressing the recording medium from above with a pressing member.